


滑雪之趣

by BCKURTFA



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Books, Flirting, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Library, M/M, Red hat, Sherlock Being an Idiot, Skiing, Skiing lesson, Sulking Mycroft, Winter, Young Mycroft Holmes/Young Greg Lestrade, everything ends, kiss, minor accident, persistent greg, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCKURTFA/pseuds/BCKURTFA
Summary: Mycroft必须要和家人一起度过这个寒假。他本不太想去，但有一天下午Greg闯进了他的图书馆，那个唯一能让他一个人安静休息的地方，然后一切都变了。





	滑雪之趣

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It'll be fun!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749748) by [EmmaSpencer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer). 



“那边那个是什么？”Greg突然发现角落那里藏着一扇门。

“不知道，我亲爱的。”

“我去看看，马上就回来。”他在门后发现了一个房间。那是个小图书馆，里面有个大大的壁炉，无数本书和几个扶手椅。其中靠近壁炉的那个被一个男孩霸占了。Greg站在门边，盯着他看。他的头发是姜黄色的，在壁炉旁边被火光映得像是烧着了一样。他又高又瘦，细长的手指翻动着书页。Greg肯定是弄出了什么声音，因为那个男孩突然抬头，用那双蓝眼睛看向他，尖锐的目光让Greg浑身一颤。他的眼神很冷漠，和他火焰一般的头发正好相反。他的脸颊被火熏得有些发红，但是Greg还是能看到他脸上的那些雀斑。

“嗨。”Greg终于开口说道。

那个男孩瞥了他一眼，然后又低下头继续把注意力集中在他正读的那本书上。Greg思考着他要怎么办。他可以就这样回去，或者再试着和他搭个话。

“我能听到你在思考，很讨厌。”那个男孩盯着书说。

“而你性感得讨厌。”他想要这样回答，但是没有，他只是喃喃地说了声抱歉，找了张椅子坐了下来。那个男孩站起来走到一个架子前，但是目光一直没离开他手里的那本书。他拿下一本书递给Greg。

“谢谢。”他看了看书名。“等等，你怎么知道这是我最喜欢的书？”

他只是叹了口气，站起来走掉了。

*****

第二天Greg焦急地走出旅馆。

“拜托，快点！”他催促着他姐姐。他转过身要走，结果结结实实地撞上了一个人。那个人踉跄了一下然后摔倒了。“我真的非常抱歉。”Greg俯下身想要帮那个人起来。

“又遇到你了。”当他看到那双充满厌恶的蓝眼睛，正用尖锐的目光盯着他的时候，他露出了一个微笑。如果他不穿成这个样子，那双眼睛会让人非常害怕。Mycroft不知道他给自己裹了多少层衣服，而且严实到只露了双眼睛。

“今天的确很冷。”Greg边笑边说，还伸出手来拉他。

“快点来，Mikey。”一个女人喊他。

“让我帮你。”

但是他无视了Greg，用手撑着地站了起来。Greg不由自主地盯着他看，即使是隔着这么多层衣服，他还是能看出他的屁股有多棒。当听到那个男孩清了清嗓子的时候，Greg红着脸飞快地转过了头，很明显那个男孩注意到了他的目光。“再见。”Greg嘟囔了一声，快步跟上他姐姐走了。

*****

晚饭之后Greg去了图书馆，而那个男孩已经在那里聚精会神地看另一本书了。

“嗨。”Greg小声打了个招呼，然后拿着书坐在了他旁边的椅子上。“我叫Greg，如果我没记错的话你是Mike。”

“不是。”

“噢，抱歉。”

“我母亲给我取名叫Mycroft，但是她完全不想用它。”他依旧盯着书。

“很高兴认识你，Mycroft，早上很抱歉撞到你了。”

“我没事，我只是头上有些瘀伤，而且持续头疼。如果有人在我旁边讲话，疼痛就会加重。”

“懂了，抱歉。”Greg翻开了他的书，但是他时不时会瞟一眼Mycroft。

“你在看什么？”Mycroft无奈地问。

“你。”

“为什么？”

“打扰到你了吗？”

“难道你自己不会烦吗？”

“不会。”Greg耸了耸肩。“你不想我继续看你？”

Mycroft没有回答。Greg露出了一个大大的微笑，然后继续看书。他抬起头的时候正好发现Mycroft在看他，而Mycroft马上低下头盯着他的书。

“现在是谁在看谁？”Greg笑了起来。

“我只是在观察我的跟踪狂。”

“我不是跟踪狂。”

“那你是什么？”Mycroft抬起来头。

“一个利益相关方。”Mycroft微笑了一下，很快又恢复了之前的那种表情。

Greg笑了，有一瞬间那双蓝色眼睛里的坚冰似乎融化了，他想再看一次。“那你呢？”

“我是受害者。”

“我说过了我没有跟踪你，我只是喜欢坐在这，和你一样。”

“好吧。”

“我的确喜欢看书。”

“我知道，但是你没办法长时间地好好坐着或者保持安静。”

“没错，我喜欢聊天。你不喜欢吗？”

“很不幸，这是人类交往的必要环节。”他叹了口气。

“或许你只是没有和对的人一起聊天。”

“那世界上就没有什么对的人了。”他嘟囔了一声。

“某人有点悲观了。”

“难道你不会这样吗？被逼来到这么个冰窟里，外面到处都是雪，他们还希望我能面带微笑地踩着两块木板从山坡上滑下去。不要，谢谢。我不懂他们为什么不能理解我一下，把我自己留在这儿。这儿安静又温暖。”

“抱歉，你不该跟我说这些。我喜欢滑雪，我们每个冬天都来。你是第一次？”

“第一次来这个地方，每年我们也都会有一次折磨人的旅行。我弟弟很喜欢来，我的父母也是……而我讨厌滑雪。”

“你试过吗？”

“没有。”

“从来没有？”

“他们第一次想教我的时候我跑掉了。他们叫了搜救队来找我，我又不是走失了，只是单纯的不想回来面对我母亲。”Greg笑了出声。

“那时候你几岁？”

“五岁。”

“噢……”

“我七岁的时候我弟弟出生了，所以那时候我享受了几年的安宁。”他叹了口气。

“也许是你的老师不好。”

“我不知道，我没有时间来了解她。”

“明天，7:45准时，我教你滑雪。”Greg激动地说。

“没可能。”Mycroft哼笑了一声。

“有可能！如果有必要的话我会去你的房间把你拽出来。我猜这里没有几个叫Mycroft的，所以我很容易就能找到你。”

“不行。”他的语气很艳丽，但是眼神中已经没有了之前的那种冷漠尖锐。Greg知道自己能说服他。

“来吧，会很有意思的，我保证。明天天气会好的多。”

“他们只会笑我笨手笨脚。”他小声说了一句，眼睛垂了下来。

“不，他们不会的。”

“你又不知道。” 

“好吧，我保证我不会笑你。”

“我不习惯笑。”

“好吧，不笑，我发誓。”他凑的近了点，用那种渴望的眼神看着他。“你还要做什么呢？痛苦地坐在吵闹的餐厅里，拉着脸惹人生气，在和别人大吵一场之后回到旅馆里等着吃午饭？”

“你是怎么知道的？”

“我有两只眼睛两个耳朵，我也会观察。明天你身边不会有很多人的，滑道很开阔，他们只会飞快地从我们身边滑过去。到时候就会像只有我们两个一样。”

“不可能，他们会把我撞飞的，然后我摔下来，摔断脖子。”

“不会的，我会抓住你。”

“那你也会摔断点骨头。”

“我有个厚厚的红色帽子，你带上它，所有人就都能看到你了，他们会避开我们的。”

“我不知道。”

“就试一次，如果你不喜欢的话你可以回来，我保证。”

“我什么滑雪装备都没有。”

“你可以在山顶租一套。就试一下，求你了。”

“好吧。”Mycroft叹了口气，Greg露出了胜利都微笑。Mycroft站起来要走。“你想让我去只是因为你想碰我。”

“不，我没有。”

“别对我撒谎，Gregory。”

“我没说谎，我不止想摸你，我还想和你聊天。”Greg露出了一个大大的微笑。“不管怎么样，你看起来并不介意。”Mycroft没有回答他，转身离开了图书馆。在走廊上他还是能听到Greg的笑声。

*****

“早呀。”Greg一把拽走了Mycroft的帽子。

“早上好，Gregory，请你把它还给我。“Greg把他的红帽子戴在了他头上。“给你了。”

“你在跟我开玩笑吗？”

“怎么了，我觉得你戴这个很可爱。”

“我弟弟绝对会找到我的。”他嘟囔着说。

“所以呢？”

“你不会想见他的。他一整天都会跟着我们，他会嘲笑我的。”

“我不会让他嘲笑你的。”Greg抓住了他的胳膊。

“你不能强迫他做任何事，他连我的话都不怎么听。”

“我们等着瞧。我很开心你来了。”

“毕竟我答应过你。”他叹了口气。

“你会喜欢的。我很确定。”

“我可不那么确定，昨天摔着的地方现在还酸疼着呢。”

“抱歉。”

“你应该看着点路。”

“我知道，抱歉。”

“接受道歉。”

“谢啦。”

“我不想破坏了你今天的好心情。”

“你没有，我觉得午饭之前你就不想玩了，如果不是的话我们下午可以继续。”他露出了一个微笑。

“我看起来很可笑。”Mycroft瞄了一眼镜子。

“没有，你看起来很好，穿点颜色鲜艳的衣服不会死的。”Mycroft轻轻叹了口气。

“来吧，我们上去。”他们走到了缆车前。

“噢……”

“你怕高吗？”

“不怕。”

“你只是突然意识到你是真的要滑雪了。”他笑了。

“对。”他们进了车厢。Greg朝着窗外看的时候听到Mycroft气恼地嘟囔了一声。

“Mycroft？”他看着他。

“他们为什么要站的离我这么近？”他迷惑地看着他。

“过来。”Greg把Mycroft拉近了点。他站在Mycroft背后，手臂环在他身旁，下巴抵在他肩膀上。“现在他们就碰不到你了。”

“谢谢你。”Mycroft喃喃地说。

“看外面多漂亮啊，Mycroft。”

“站在下面看也一样漂亮。”Greg咯咯笑了几声。“你是和你家人一起来的吗？”

“和我爸还有我姐，我妈妈生病了所以只能留在家里。”

“噢……”

“只是流感而已，你呢？”

“和妈咪，还有爸爸和Sherlock。”

“你有试过让他们把你自己留在家里吗？”

“我每一次都这样说，但是他们说我应该感激这种机会。我告诉他们如果我能留在家里，我会更感激。”

“那你为什么不‘生病’呢？”

“我父亲是个医生。”

“噢，真不走运。”

“不管怎么说这比上学要好，一星期都没有……”他没有继续说下去，Greg抱紧了他。“警察学院怎么样？”

“你到底是怎么知道这些的？”Mycroft耸了耸肩。

“这可不算是个答案，神秘先生。”

“我们不是该下去了吗？”

“没错。”他们最后走出缆车。“现在该给你找些靴子和滑板了。”

*****

“让我看看你。”Greg蹲下来调整了一下Mycroft的靴子。“你觉得怎么样？”

“我感觉不是很舒服。我没有办法正常走路。”

“这不是给你在森林里徒步用的，Mycroft，它能固定住你的脚腕。”

“我知道，不算很紧。”

“好吧，你从来没穿过滑雪板。”

“没有。”他犹豫地看着那两个板子。

“我先穿上我的，你可以看我是怎么穿的。我会帮你的，别担心。”Greg穿上了他的滑雪板。“懂了吧。”

“嗯。”Mycroft穿上了一个，然后停了下来。

“怎么了，Mycroft？”

“我会滑倒的。”

“不会的。抓住我的手。”Mycroft紧紧地抓住了Greg的手，然后穿上了另一个板子。“你看吧！”

“Gregory，你可不可以把墨镜摘下来。”

“为什么？”

“我需要看到你的眼睛。”

“为什么？”

“我需要，拜托。”

“好吧。”他摘了墨镜。

“谢谢你。”Mycroft叹了口气。

“你还好吗？”

“不好，我很害怕。”他轻轻地说。

“没事的，我在这里，Mycroft。噢，等一下！在这别动，一点都别动。”

“我是没问题。”

“我马上回来。“Greg过了一会儿就回来了。“真幸运遇到了我姐姐。”他摘下了手套，Mycroft疑惑地看着他。

“Gregory？”当Greg的手靠近他脸的时候，Mycroft想要向后退，但是Greg抓住了他的围巾。

“涂好了，你太皮肤苍白了，我都害怕你一出去就被晒伤。”

“谢谢，那你呢？”

“我不会有事的。”

“我可不觉得。”

“我从来不涂那玩意。”

“无所谓了。”

“好吧。”他叹了口气。“现在你开心了吧？”

“没错。”Mycroft笑了几下。

“怎么？”

“你的脸。”Greg露出了个微笑。

“你要是能看到自己的就不会笑我了。”Greg抓住了Mycroft的手，在他能够做出任何反抗动作之前。“准备好了吗？”Mycroft盯着他看了几秒，然后点了点头。“我们从披萨开始。你把你的滑雪板摆成向披萨刀一样的相撞，膝盖稍微弯曲，身体前倾，我做给你看……该你了。”Mycroft试了一下。“好吧，别太向前倾。”他帮Mycroft直了直背，然后把手放在了他的屁股上。“直起来一点，就是这样。当你想停下来的时候，下压脚后跟就行了。懂了吧？”

“懂了。”

“我们去试试？”

“什么？但是这太陡了！”

“对于初学者正好。我先来，你可以看看这并不难。”Mycroft点了点头。

“你笑什么？”回来的时候Greg问。

“你看起来像是个长了双大脚的企鹅。”

“既然你这么开心，那你可以滑下去了。”

“噢……”

“不会有事的，Mycroft，我陪着你。”

“好吧。”Mycroft摇摇晃晃地走近了坡道。“我能做到，我可以的。”

“对，你可以的，记住披萨刀的样子。”

“好吧。”Mycroft开始边往下滑边尖叫。

“你应该大喊weeeeeeeee。别闭眼睛！Mycroft！”Greg在他旁边陪着他一起滑了下去。“现在我们要停下了。”他们滑到了坡道尽头。“抱歉，我忘记告诉你要睁着眼睛。你还好吗？”

“我做到了。”

“你很惊讶吗？”

“对。”

“现在我们可以上去，然后滑下来，再来个大概19次。好了，我亲爱的企鹅朋友，跟我一起走到旁边吧，像我这样摇摇晃晃地走。”

*****

“weeeee。”Mycroft撞到了Greg，他抱住了他。

“看吧，滑雪挺好玩的。”

“的确。我饿了。”

“我也是。”

“我们上去吃点东西吧，下午我能学怎么转弯吗？”

“当然了。”Greg给了他一个大大的微笑。

“这不像我想象里那么无聊。”

“我告诉过你了。”

*****

“噢……”

“怎么了？”

“我父母和我弟弟。”

“然后呢？”

“我……没什么。”他喃喃地说。

“你想坐在哪儿？”

“离他们远点。”

“我姐姐在那，我们去那边可以吗？”Mycroft嘟囔了些什么。“别点心，她很容易相处的。”

“好吧。”

“你好呀！”

“Nora，这是Mycroft，Mycroft，这是Nora。”

“你好。”

“我们可以坐这儿吗。”

“当然可以，爸爸回旅馆去打电话了。”

“噢……”

“你玩的还开心吗？”

“还不错。”

“你摔了多少次？”

“其实也没多少次。”

“Greg第一次来滑雪的时候躺在地上的时间比滑的时间都多。”Mycroft笑了。

“真是谢谢了。”

“不客气，我亲爱的弟弟。”

“看看是谁笑了。”Greg看着Mycroft，后者只是耸了耸肩。

“你有什么意见吗，Gregory？”

“Gregory！”Nora哈哈大笑。“听起来像是什么贵族。”

“这是个好名字。不管怎么说，我拥有一些贵族血统，所以我应该这样讲话。”

“你在逗我。”

“没有。”

“哇哦，但是，回答你的问题，我不介意看你笑，只是你之前说你不习惯笑。”

“我的确不习惯，但是有对的人在身边就不同了。”他微笑着说。

“我走了，你们好好过二人世界吧，表现好点，Greg！”

“我表现的非常好，我亲爱的姐姐，没有做出任何有辱贵族身份的事。”

“当然了。”她停下了。

“Mycroft，告诉她我之前是不是表现的很好？”

“是的，Gregory。”他笑了。

“看吧！”她笑着走开了。

“那我们回去？”

“好的。”

*****

“我觉得我要回去了，我又累又冷。谢谢你耐心地教我。”

“明天继续？”

“我不想耽误你……”

“你没有，拜托。”Greg打断了他的话。

“好吧，谢谢你。”Mycroft脱了滑雪靴，长长地松了一口气。滑雪不像他想象中的那么糟糕，但是他很高兴能够回去了。他更喜欢和Greg聊天，他也一点都不介意他的视线和他四处游走的手。

“你心情很好，我的哥哥。”Sherlock从车厢的人群中挤了过来。

“今天回来这么早，Sherlock？”

“妈咪玩够了，所以我当然也得跟着回来。”他叹了口气。“帽子不错啊。”他露出了一个大大的微笑。Mycroft马上把它摘了下来。“很保暖。”

“而且是他的。”

“Sherlock！”

“午饭的时候我看到你了。你看他的那种眼神。你的自制力刚刚足够让口水不流下来。”

“拜托，Sherlock！”他叹了口气。

“你还在初级滑道吗？”

“对，那正适合我。”

“那是两岁小孩玩的地方，不过你的智力和他们也差不多吧。”他又露出了个微笑。Mycroft叹了口气，努力离他远点，但是周围人太多。“你的小骑士在哪里呢？”

“我回来让他能够安静地滑个雪。他喜欢滑雪。我不喜欢耽误他的时间。”他失望地四处看了看。

“这儿没有人能把你从人堆里救出去。”

“Sherlock，拜托你。”他轻声说着，边担心地看了看四周。缆车慢慢地听了下来，Mycroft立刻冲了出去。

*****

“嗨。”Greg走进了图书馆，Mycroft懒懒地看着他。“怎么了？”

“我只是累了。”

“还有呢？”

“我弟弟。”他叹了口气。Greg把扶手椅拽到他旁边。Mycroft把腿蜷了起来，头靠在Greg肩膀上，眼睛盯着火焰。

“他一直是那样吗？”

“很不幸，他觉得他比我聪明，而且努力表现得像那就是事实一样。结果变得像个傻子（jerk）一样。”

“噢……这么糟糕吗？”

“什么意思？”

“你在说脏话。”

“他在缆车里碰到了我，整个车厢都是人，而他还不肯闭嘴。”

“我很抱歉，Mycroft。”

“你下午玩的怎么样？”他换了个话题。

“很好，就是有点寂寞。”他用一只手环着Mycroft。“你怎么样呢？”

“没骨折，全身都是淤青，腿上是最糟糕的。”

“但是你明天会来对吧？”

“对。”

“很好，你在读什么？”

“陀斯妥也夫斯基。”

“对你来说很容易。”

“没错。”他打了个哈欠。“抱歉。”

“你应该去睡觉了。”

“现在还太早了。”

“但是如果你累了的话……”

“拜托，Gregory。”

“好吧，那我读给你听。”

“你为什么要读给我听？”

“因为你快睡着了。”

“这是图书馆，Gregory。”他找了个更舒服的姿势。

“没有人会来这个地方的，Mycroft。”

“好吧，但是你要带上眼镜。”Greg笑了出声。

“你当然已经知道我是个近视眼了。”

“你为什么之前都没有戴过眼镜呢？”

“不太适合我。”他戴上了眼镜。

“我很喜欢。”Mycroft看着他。

“谢谢，那么，哪一页？”他把书从Mycroft腿上拿了起来，然后开始读了起来。

“Mycroft！”Greg轻轻喊着他，手拂过他的头发。“Mycroft！”他小声地说。“起来了！”

“不要。”他哼唧了一声。

“要。快点。如果在这儿睡着了你会感觉更难受的。”Mycroft最后终于睁开了眼睛。“你好呀。”Mycroft打了个哈欠。“来吧。”Greg把它拽了起来，他得紧紧地抱着Mycroft才能让他站起来。

“现在几点了？”

“我只给你读了十分钟你就睡着了。你需要去睡觉了，现在就去。”

“但是还很早。”他又哼唧了一声。

“无所谓。”他笑了几声，然后在他额头亲了一下。Mycroft叹了口气，跟在他身后。

“晚安，Gregory。”他在他的房间门口停了下来。

“7：45，别迟到了。睡个好觉，Mycroft。”Mycroft捧住了Greg的脸飞快地亲了他一下，然后消失在门后，留在Greg一个人震惊地在走廊里。

*****

“我觉得这样不太好，Gregory。”他们站在山顶。

“为什么？你昨天滑的很好。这是最简单的滑道了。你能看到下面，而且现在没有什么人。”

“好吧，我能做到，我可以的。”Greg对着他露出了个微笑。

“没错，你可以的。”Greg看了一眼滑道，但下一秒他听到Mycroft的尖叫声，他立马转回了头。Mycroft开始往下滑了，而Sherlock站在后面大笑。他立马跟着Mycroft滑了下去。

“Mycroft。”他大叫着。“停下来！想想披萨刀！”Mycroft没怎么在听。

“Mycroft！有树！”他非常幸运的在撞树之前就摔倒了。

“Mycroft，Mycroft！”Greg担心地跪在他身边。“你还好吗？”

“不好。”他呻吟了一声。

“我知道，我知道，但是你有哪里特别疼吗？”

“我觉得我没骨折。”他小声地说，把身体蜷了起来。Greg把拽到自己怀里，Mycroft把头埋在Greg的大衣里轻轻抽泣了起来。

“好了，好了，没事了。你安全了，你会好的，Mycroft。你永远不用再做这个了，我保证。我在这儿，没事了。”他顺了顺Mycroft的背。“抱歉，Mycroft，我什么都不能做，不然对我们两个都不好。”

“我知道。”他轻轻地说。

“看看这可真有意思。”Sherlock停在了他们旁边。

“不对，Sherlock，这很危险，他有可能因此而死。”Greg厉声说。

“不，他不会的。”

“对啊，因为在高速滑行的情况下撞上一棵树真的一点都不危险。”

“他应该知道怎么做的。”

“他才滑了两天，你把他推了下来，他慌了，你还想他怎么样！”Mycroft说你很聪明，但你这次做的事真的很蠢。”

“他应该是更聪明的那个。”他转过身想走。

“不行，不行，你哪都不能去，Sherlock。”

“我就走。”

“不行！”Greg用严厉的眼神盯着他。“你要留下来帮我，你把所有东西拿回去，然后把他的鞋子拿下来。来吧，Mycroft。”Greg把他拉了起来，在他们走下去的时候紧紧地抱着他。

“你坐在这儿，Mycroft。”Greg把他放在角落的一个长椅上。“让我看一下。”Greg摘下了Mycroft的帽子，围巾和大衣。Greg仔细检查了他的头，脖子，身体还有手臂。

“我朝左边摔的。”Mycroft轻声说。

“好吧，看起来没骨折，现在来看看你的脚踝……很好。”Mycroft一直盯着他，一脸痛苦。“我知道你现在需要什么，我马上回来。”Greg回来的时候手上拿着两个马克杯。

“给你，Mycroft，热巧克力配上棉花糖和打发的奶油。”他把杯子放在Mycroft手上。

“我不用，谢谢你。”Mycroft要把它放下，但是Greg阻止了他。

“喝了它，这是治疗摔伤的最佳饮品。”Mycroft安静地小口喝着热巧克力。Greg仔细地看着他，当他喝完之后拿走了杯子。Mycroft倚着他又开始流泪。Greg搂住了Mycroft，一只手摸着他的头发。“好了，好了。我在这儿。没事了，你安全了。没什么好担心的。是，你会疼上一阵子，但是也就只有这样了。没事了，Mycroft。我很抱歉。”

“不是你的错，Gregory。”

“这么好的天气你们坐在这儿干什么呢？”Greg的爸爸吵着他们走了过来。

“Mycroft被从滑道上推了下来，摔了一跤。”

“噢，有哪里骨折了吗？”

“没有。”

“那最好的办法就是上去再试一次。”Mycroft抵抗地哼了一声，拽紧了Greg。

“我觉得他不想再滑了。等他弟弟把他的鞋子拿过来我们就回去了。”

“我在这呢。”Sherlock把鞋子放在了桌子上。

“Sherlock，别放在桌子上。”

“如你所愿，先生。”他把鞋子拿下来放在了地上，然后鞠了一躬。

“别闹了，我要带Mycroft回去。不许拿这件事开玩笑，不许再推任何人，照顾好你哥哥。”

“好的，主人。”他又鞠了一躬。Greg翻了个白眼。

“我们回去吧，Mycroft。”

“麻烦你了。”

“你还好吗？”Greg抓住Mycroft的手肘，紧紧地抱住了他。

“我很好，谢谢你。我只是反应过度了。”

“这是自然反应。”

“我不应该这样。”

“Mycroft，没关系的，这才是你滑雪的第二天。”

“我知道，但是……”

“没人天生就会滑雪。”

“那些小孩儿就会。”

“好吧，他们可没逃掉他们的滑雪课。”

“有道理。”他叹了口气。“很抱歉毁了你这个上午。”

“你没有毁了这个上午，Mycroft。”他们走进了缆车。尽管车里没几个人，但是Greg还是一直抱着Mycroft，支撑着他，在他耳边哼着歌。Mycroft脑海中有个声音叫他不要再想这件事了，毕竟他什么事都没有，但是被Greg抱着的感觉很好。Mycroft在Greg的怀抱了转了个身，把脸埋进他肩膀。Greg抱紧了他。

“现在你去好好洗个热水澡，休息一下。事情变成这样我很抱歉。”

“这不是你的错。事实上我不能说经过昨天我就爱上了滑雪。但是滑雪还不错……谢谢你愿意试着教我，Greg。”Greg把他的红色帽子摘了下来。“噢，对，这个，抱歉。”

“现在去休息吧。”Greg亲了他一下。

“晚饭后图书馆见？”

“绝对的。”Greg露出了个微笑。

“注意安全，Gregory。”

“我不会有事的，别担心。”他转身要走。

*****

Mycroft走进图书馆，给自己挑了本书，然后在书架上四处看了看想找一本给Greg。他最后终于挑到了一本，但是当抽出那本书的时候他惊讶的发现Greg的红帽子夹在里面。他把它拿了出来，发现里面还夹着一张匆忙写出来的纸条。

‘Mycroft！  
如果我没猜错的话，你很轻松就能找到这个。  
爸爸接到了个电话，我们要立马回家。工作上的事。  
我去敲了你的门，但是你当时肯定是在睡觉。  
抱歉我没能好好的跟你道别。  
这几天我真的很开心，谢谢你。  
这个帽子很适合你，它衬的你很可爱，所以我觉得我应该把它留给你。  
你想拿它做什么都行。  
下次见，保重。  
Gregory  
（我觉得如果我写Greg你会不知道我是谁）

Mycroft坐在椅子里，当Sherlock走进来的时候他还愣愣地盯着纸条。

“他走了。”Sherlock坐在了另一个扶手椅上。

“对。”

“他给你留地址或者电话了吗？”

“他为什么要留？”

“你们两个似乎都对彼此有意思。”Sherlock耸了耸肩。

“和他在一起很开心，但是他在家有个女朋友。”

“但他还是和你很暧昧。”

“我也回应了他，而且我们不会再见面了。他不知道我知道他有女朋友的事。”

“我懂了。”

“你是来读书的还是……”

“我很抱歉推了你。”

“你得用用你的脑子。”

“我说了我很抱歉。”他站了起来。

“没关系，Sherlock。我没事。很疼，但是我没事。谢谢你的关心，我的弟弟。”

“你要回房间吗？已经半夜了。”

“是吗？”

“对，来吧，痴情种子。”Sherlock把他拽了起来。

“你告诉妈咪了吗？”

“没，既然他没有把那件事告诉妈咪，我觉得我应该有所回报。”

“谢谢你。”他轻声地说着，跟着Sherlock回了房间。

——END——


End file.
